Big Time Love Overload
by Megan Loves Kendall
Summary: Just a fluff-filled little one-shot about what I can only wish my life was like. Please review! KendallxOC LoganxOC CarlosxOC JamesxOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

Oh.

My.

God!

I'M GONNA MEET BIG TIME RUSH!

I won a contest and I get to bring three friends (and my mom…ugh) to LA to see their concert front row and get backstage passes and then spend the next week hanging out with Logan, James, Carlos, and…

Kendall.

Oh, Kendall.

I absolutely love him! He's my favorite! And I'm gonna meet him! AHHHH!

Anyways, I know that this whole trip is going to be awesome. The three friends I am bringing all have major crushes on the other three guys. Hannah is utterly infatuated with Logan, and Elizabeth loves James. Alexis just loves Carlos, and let me tell you, it's a match made in heaven-they are both so…weird!

And now we are in the Staples center, at our seats, waiting for the guys to come on. Suddenly, the music starts playing, and the boys jump out and start singing 'Till I Forget About You.' The crowd goes wild. After the song, Kendall catches my eye, seeing me. I die inside. He starts to speak.

"Well, ladies and gents, we are doing something at our concerts that we have never done before tonight….we are gonna take our lovely contest winners that came down here and sing to them!" All four of us scream. I guess the guys were told where we would be, because the four guys come up to us, offering their hands to help us up on the stage. Alexis gets Carlos's hand, Elizabeth James's, Hannah Logan's, and I-gulp-Kendall's. They don't let go of our hands and take us to chairs that have been placed on the stage by the backstage personnel. "I think you will all love this next song, especially you young ladies up on this stage." Kendall continued, winking at me. I giggled. 'Boyfriend' began playing on the loudspeakers. Kendall sang to me, and it was the best moment EVER.

After the concert, we were guided straight towards the guys backstage. "Oh, there are our lovely contest winners!" Logan exclaimed, and came to hug us all. I snuck a glance at Hannah, to see that she was blushing profusely. I introduced us all, and then decided to ask the question, openly, that I had debated for a while now.

"Hey, um, do you think that any of you guys could possibly teach me a song on the guitar?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" Kendall said. Yes! He's the one I was hoping would do it! "We could go in my dressing room and I'll teach you."

"Okay." I said.

He led me down a long hallway-me with my guitar in hand-down to the room. We sat down. "Sooo, Megan, what do you want to learn?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe one I saw on your youtube channel, 'Slow Down' by The Academy Is?" He smiled widely.

"Nice choice!" He said. "Alright, so, it's basically just an a minor, c, and e for the first part…."

We played the full song together one last time, me now having it down perfectly.

"Great Megan! That was awesome!"

"Yeah well, I just wish I could sing while playing," I admitted. This seemed to intrigue him.

"Really? Well, why don't I play and you sing?" he asked.

"…Ok." He started to play. I closed my eyes and began. "Close the door and take the stairs, up and down, upside down. You kiss me like an over - dramatic actor who's starving for work, one last shot to make it happen. I'm not impressed, I'm definitely not excited. But the film has a shallow budget, and the writer's subject script isn't any deeper, so dive right in. Hollywood Hills and suburban thrills say you, who are you kidding. I'm not like them, I won't buy in. Take back everything you ever said, you never meant a word of it, you never did." I opened my eyes to find Kendall staring at me, mouth agape. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad, am I?" I said, blushing.

"Bad? Megan that was amazing!" He hugged me.

"Th - thanks!" I said back. He pulled away, and we looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in, and I didn't really realize that I was too. Our lips met and moved together perfectly. God, my first kiss is with Kendall freaking Schmidt! This is so perfect! A after what seemed like an hour later, we pulled away for air. "Wow." I said.

"Yeah." he agreed. He looked at the clock. "Crap, do you realize that we have been alone in here for three hours, basically ditching our friends?"

"Crap!" I yelled, and we made our way to the door of his dressing room. I suddenly stopped him. "Wait! What does this make us?" I reluctantly asked.

He slowly moved towards me. "Does this answer your question?" He said before he kissed me again, slowly and sweetly. I moaned in the kiss, so he knew I understood that we were dating now. Life is good, I'm Kendall's girlfriend!

We walked down the hallway to apologize to our buddies and found and odd scene. My mom was asleep (as always), Hannah was making out with Logan, Elizabeth with James, and Alexis with Carlos. Kendall and I shrugged to each other and sat down to join in on the fun.

I guess a little later my mom woke up, and she 'ahemed' her attention to everyone, and we were all blushing. "I don't really care anymore if you guys wanna kiss all the time because you all seem completely infatuated with your other person, but please, DO NOT do it in front of me! ESPECIALLY all at once!" And with that, she walked out of the room. Hannah looked at me.

"Well, at least she allows it!" Hannah said to me and cuddled into Logan.

Elizabeth looked around. "So, I guess we are all dating now?" she questioned.

Kendall and I smiled at each other. "Yep."

_**One year later**_

Hannah, Elizabeth, Alexis and I were all getting spa treatments thanks to the guys today. Apparently it going to be the best night ever according to them. We were getting pampered and getting new dresses today for a nice group dinner date, and frankly, none of us would object to something like that! We were being treated like queens! All of us, at the moment, were putting on our dresses.

Mine looked like this:

.com/il_fullxfull.

Alexis's looked like this:

Hannah's looked like this:

.

And Elizabeth's looked like this:.com/images/1509_purple_

"God, we all look GORGEOUS!" Hannah exclaimed. We all agreed. I did everyone's hair. They looked like this:

Hannah:

.com/files/upl1/23/231215/14_

Elizabeth:

Alexis:

.

Me:

.com/wp-content/uploads/Wedding-curly-hairstyles-2010_

I soon got everyone's hair done, and the girls helped me finish my own. The doorbell rang. "OOOH! That's one of our dates!" Alexis screamed as she bolted to the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Alexis, you know Carlos is NEVER the first one for anything, besides maybe a lunch line." I mumbled the last part. Alexis walked James into the house. "Where is my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked looking around.

Elizabeth came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Right here!"

He turned around and grabbed her arm and led her out. Elizabeth turned over her shoulder to yell, "See you at the restaurant!" and with that, they were gone. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang again. I answered it, and it was Logan. "Hey, buddy boy! Your girl is just inside," I gestured widely.

He chuckled. "Thank you. And might I say, Kendall's going to just love your dress."

"Thank you," I blushed. I followed him into the living room, yelling, "HANNAH! LOGAN'S HERE!"

She ran into his arms and kissed him suddenly. He was shocked. I laughed. They walked out arm in arm.

Soon, the doorbell rang for the third time, and I heard the lock being tampered with before Carlos burst through the door, found Alexis, and promptly picked her up and carried her out, her giggling all the way (which is funny because she is not one to giggle). "Bye!" I yelled. I was alone. Waiting for Kendall.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

He didn't come.

Our reservations were for six and now it was nine.

I cried. I got up and drove out to my favorite place to just sit and be by myself - the park. No, not the one with the playground for children, but the one for couples to walk and talk and stuff. I soon found myself sitting on the bench with my head in my hands.

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming." a familiar voice said. I sighed.

"Kendall, just leave me alone. We have been a couple for a year now - a YEAR - and you stood me up. So just go." I said, my face still buried in my hands.

"Stood you up? I - oh - GOD! They didn't do what I told them! AGAIN!" Kendall yelled. I looked up at him.

"Wh - what?" I asked.

"I told the guys to take you along with the last girl that was there with you, and drop you off here and meet me at this bench!" He was angry now.

I chuckled dryly. "Well, that guy was Carlos."

"Figures," Kendall muttered. Then he cheered up a little. "Follow me, this is why we weren't supposed to be with the others right now."

He offered me his hand, and I took it, confused, as he led me to an open - wide, wide open - area of grass. There, he had lit candles aligned in such a way that it said 'Megan, will you marry me?' and I gasped. When I looked back down at him, I noticed that he was in a tux with a red tie (we match), and he was kneeling in front of me with the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. He looked nervous.

"Megan. I…I love you. I don't think - no, I KNOW - that I can't live a day without you. You are like my oxygen, without you, I have nothing, I AM nothing. I just…I want to spend every waking moment with you, for the rest of my life, and well…" he gestured to the candles. "Will you marry me?" he almost whispered.

Tears were streaming down my face, nonstop. I nodded yes furiously. "Yes, yes, YES! Oh GOD yes! I love you!" He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen as he slid the ring onto my third finger and stood up. He hugged me tightly as I cried, happy tears now, then he kissed me passionately. As we kissed, it started to rain very hard, and I couldn't find it in me to care. In fact, the rain made it all the more romantic, just like in _The Notebook. _We pulled apart and laughed, hurrying to get out of the rain.

When we got back to the house, everyone was already back, and I was careful to keep my left hand behind my back. We said hi and there were immediate questions of 'where were you' and 'why are you two wet' and 'why weren't you at the restaurant'. Kendall held up his hand to shush everybody. "We weren't at the restaurant because SOME people didn't do what they were asked." He glared at the guys, and they gave him apologetic looks.

"And, we are wet because it started raining right after I got engaged." I said smoothly, waiting for realization to kick in. I settled into Kendall's wet side and he wrapped his left arm around me, smiling.

"Oh, ok, you - wait WHAT!" Hannah screeched. I smiled and nodded and held up my left hand. All the girls jumped up and started squealing with me as I told them all about it, and my man was hugged and congratulated by his buds. This is great!

It is now my wedding day, and I could not be more happy then I am now. I have no maid of honor, all three girls are equal, and the same goes with my fiancé's groomsmen. I felt absolutely beautiful in my wedding dress:

/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/wedding_dress_Bridal_Gown-UK_Latest_Design_Evening_dress_

and I loved the look of my girlfriends' dresses:

.

and now I was prepared to walk down the aisle. "Are you ready, baby girl?" my dad asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, dad." I replied. Elizabeth and James, now engaged, walked down first. Then Hannah and Logan, who were also engaged, and finally, Alexis and Carlos (who was planning to propose next week). I walked down with my dad and when I saw Kendall, I almost lost my cool and sprinted down the aisle. But I didn't, and made it to him with a huge smile on my face. We said our vows and let me tell you, those words you hear in almost every wedding mean so much more when you are the one up at that alter. We were pronounced husband and wife, and Kendall kissed me with so much love I thought we would be practically emanating it.

The reception went by so quickly it was like you blinked and it was over. Well, time flies when you're having fun. Kendall and I danced all night, our first dance being to 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'. We were different as we had another 'just us' dance to our song, Slow Down. Then, Kendall surprised me by performing 'Boyfriend' with the guys to me, only they changed some of the lyrics so it was now called 'Husband'.

When I threw the bouquet it landed in Elizabeth's hands, which was ironic because her wedding was the next one scheduled. Same with my garter - it landed in James's hands. The entire night was quite a blast, and when it was over, I wasn't that sad. Why? Because it was the beginning of the rest of my life with my one true love, Kendall Schmidt.

**Yeah, corny ending, I know. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
